dear naruto 2
by littledemontingy
Summary: This is the sequel to Dear Naruto. The letters wrote, but does Sasuke have the balls to give it to Naruto? What does Kakashi have to say about all of this? A confused Naruto a nervous Sasuke and YAOI! WOOT! If you dont like yaoi you know were to stick it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so this is my seque**__**l to 'Dear Naruto'. This is in Naruto's p**__**erspective**__**, I wrot**__**e it in a Naruto-ish way, so if I**__** use words that seem a little wierd thats an '**__**offic**__**ial non-official**__** N**__**aruto word of doom'... You'll understand when you read it. Ok, so **_**"this is talking" **_**and 'this is thinking' and **__'this is Naruto's official non-official words of doom'. __**Got it? Good. Oh, and if you don't like yaoi than you know were you can stick it.**_

_**OOOOOO000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOO**_

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. '_**Why would Sasuke be at Ichiraku Ramen shop?'**_ Naruto thought. Naruto had just been on his way to go get some in-between lunch and dinner ramen, like he does every day, when he spotted the young Uchiha survivor. Only, for some reason the normally cool and collected Sasuke was not looking like himself. He was figiting anctiously and looked like he was waiting for someone, but the strangest of the Uchiha's un-Uchiha-ish actions was that he was siting on one of the swivel chairs of Naruto's favorite restaurant. A ramen shop. Uchiha Sasuke HATES ramen and would frequently remind Naruto of this fact any time he would ask him out to said restaurant. _**'WAIT! I do NOT ask Sasuke out! I simply like spending time with his handsome self... alone... over dinner...'**_ **"SHUT UP BRAIN!"** _**'Oops, did i say that out loud?'**_

**"Naruto!"** Sasuke's voice broke through Naruto's '_hit__ting-himself-out-of-humiliation' _session and he looked up at his friend. _**'Why does Sasuke look like he's going to pee himself?'**_ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke shift his feet and bounce up and down nurvusly. It reminded Naruto strongly of the '_potty dance_' he would do when he was little and the older kids would block the doors to the bathrooms at school, telling him that monsters don't go in the bathrooms.

Naruto shock his head from his thoughts when he realized that Sasuke was _trying_ to talk. **"N...Naruto? Uumm, can I... I mean I... Uuuum... HERE!"** Sasuke shouted the last part as he thrust a smooth envelope into Naruto's hands. Sasuke's head seemed to be suffering from extreme gravity exposer, Naruto noticed, because Sasuke's face was down-turned and his bangs were covering the majority of his face.

_**'He looks like a puppy thats just been yelled at. Its almost cute... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT BRAIN!**____**I**____**DO **__**NOT**__** THINK**__** SASUKE IS CUTE!'**_ Naruto's face turned red. _**'Oh, sh&t. I DO think Sasuke is cute... Is that ok? We are both boys after all and Sasuke and me already have a less than stable friendship. If he knew I...**__**well**__**... like him, would he hate me? Ok, its desided. Sasuke can't know.' **_Naruto looked down at the letter in his hands. He started to open the letter, but before he could even get the thing open it was pulled from his hands.

Naruto looked up to see who took the letter from him. A masked face looked down, teasingly, at him with the letter in his hands. **"No passing letters in class boys!" "KAKASHI-SENSAI! WE ARN'T EVEN IN CLASS!" **Naruto shouted up at his sensai as he jumped for the letter he held in his hands above his head. Naruto started to panic. _**'I can't reach it. That letter is from Sasuke, I have to get it back. Damn, why do I have to be so short!'**_ Naruto made one last jump for the letter, but in mid-air he felt a hand on his head. The next second his face made friendly with the dirt. Looking up, Naruto could see a back fliping Sasuke about to preform a perfect 'boot to the head' on the pervy sensai. Before the sound of contact could reach Naruto's ears Kakashi was on the ground,the letter safely in Sasuke's possession and Kakashi's back was now also makeing friendly with the dirt.

Naruto was the first to sit up. **"SASUKE! Why'd you do that? Its just a le... Are you ok Sasuke? Your all red and your hands are shakeing." **Naruto got up to check on his Sasuke. _**'Sasuke. You've been acting so wierd today.' **_Naruto put his hand to Sasuke's forhead to see if he had a fever. Sasuke got even redder under Naruto's touch. That did it. Sasuke ran, letter pressed against his chest.

OOOOO00000ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo00000OOOOO00000OOOOO

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but if it makes you feel better this means there**__** is**__** a next chapter comeing! **__**Well, if that doesn't make you feel better than maybe this will! If I get enuff requests for it, I'll have some Kakashi/Iruka in the next chapeter!**__** Well, i hope you liked it!**_

_**p.s. it makes be smile if there is a yaoi fan-boy reading my stuff! **_


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi?

_**Well, this is chapter two. I hope you like it. Its yaoi, so if you don't like yaoi you know were to stick it! Oh, I decided on adding some Kakashi/Iruka just for you! Thank you all who reviewed! **__gives those special readers yaoi cookies______**WOOT!**_

Kakashi grabbed his head in pain._** 'Whats wrong with Sasuke? I'm starting to wish I hadn't showed him that move.' **_Kakashi looked up just in time to see Sasuke develop a fancy little blush under his blond students touch. He was completely shocked at what Sasuke did next. He ran._** ' He really is acting odd though. He doesn't normally react to things so... emotionally. I'm starting to get very impatient with these two running circles around each other. Sasuke is even more obvious than Hinata. HELL! Those boys are worse than SAKURA with hiding there feelings. Well, if I know Sasuke, he probably won't be able to tell Naruto face to face without his pride getting in the way. If only he had more gay pride instead of Uchiha pride. Hehehe. Gay pride. Hehehe Uchiha pride. I'm so funny! Ok, ok, so I got that one from Iruka, its funnier when I say it though. Iruka told me last night he thought 'Naruto should really read some yaoi. Maybe he would figure things out then'. Wow, Iruka bad mouthed Naruto! BLACK-MAIL! He is rite though, the boy probably doesn't even know what a homosexual is. Looks like I'll hafta give the boys a push in the right direction. I don't suppose the 'lock-them-in- a-closet-tel'-they-start-doing-it' trick will work on them like it did for Iruka and me, will it. Plus, I**__** think Iruka would kill me for alowing **__**the tainting of his precious student. Man, my butt still hurts from the last time Iruka was mad!' **__(authors note: Yes, Kakashi is uke.)_

**"Kakashi-sensai?"**_**"Hmm? Oh, Naruto, your still here? Shouldn't you be chasing after Sasuke?"**__Kakashi was suprised. He would have thought Naruto would go running after the other boy without thinking things through, thats just how Naruto does things.___

**"I don't think so, he looked like he wasn't feeling good. I like to be left alone when I'm sick and Sasuke looked kinda scary when he kicked you. I don't want to be next."** Naruto had a worried and confused look on his face. _**'Well, today is just full of **__**suprises**__** Naruto thought something out!'**_

**"Kakashi? Can i ask you a question? I know this guy who has a friend, who is also a guy. Would it be ok if my friend liked his friend as more than a friend even though they are both guys? I mean, not that it matters to me, we're just kinda close and he wanted to know." **Naruto looked like Shino had sent bugs down his pants again._** 'For a ninja, this boy can NOT lie to save his life.'**_

**"Yes. Plain and simple. Yes. Not only that, you should, I mean**_**your friend**_** should tell his friend he likes him. All he has to do is go for it. Kiss him! It worked for me and Iruka."**_Naruto blushed at the realization that not only did his sensai know how he felt for Sasuke, but he was also seeing his former sensai! __**'Wow, no wonder I like Sasuke,' **_**" I'm surrounded by gay guys!"**_** 'oops, I**__** said that out loud again. STUPID BRAIN!'**_

_**"Naruto, you have no idea how rite you ar**_**e.****" **Kakashi laughed to himself.

OOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo

Ok, so theres my second chapter! I hope you liked it. If theres anything you would like to see in this story, like a surten pairing or just a fav. membor of the Naruto cast you want to make an apirense, tell me and I will try it work it into a story. Oh, and sorry for the authers notes, I promesed myself I wouldn't do that. Thank you for reading and I hope you will keep reading my story!


	3. SOOO SORRY!

_**OK guys, first off I would like to say that I am truely sorry for the lack of updates. It has been hell trying to get online and my huge case of writers block on this story does **__**not**__** help. I am sorry to say that it will take longer yet for me to update this story. BUT THERE IS HOPE! Do to my love for my readers and my hate of leting you all down, I will work on adding a story I had writen a wile ago as a peace offering. I do hope you will like it, sorry again for the lack of new chapters.**_

_**Love always, littledemontingy. (Please don't hate me!)**_


	4. real chapter 3

_**H**__**ey guys, I'm back. sorry for the long wait. I feel so bad for taking so long to update. I hope to be updating my stories more often now that my life is calming down a bit. This chapter is short, but I promise after this chapter there wont be any more shorter than this one. I am having a hard time getting the story to flow and come out the way i want it to in later chapters, so bare with me. i want this story to be really good for you guys so i wont sleep tel' they are fit for your reading. i hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

Sasuke pushed his dark hair out of his face and looked at the letter in his hands. At times like this he really wished he could kill the silver haired copy ninja. 'What am I supposed to do now? It was so hard to give Naruto this letter, how the hell am I supposed to do it again?! I feel like such a girl. When did i turn into such a chicken? I just have to man up, grow a pair, and try again... Shit, I can't do this.

Sasuke banged his head hard against the trunk of the tree he was 'definitely not hiding in'. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately whenever he thought about his Naruto problem, which was all the time if you were wondering. Sasuke let his hair fall back in front of his face again, blocking out the world like a protective shield. "Narutos hair was soft." Sasuke blushed, thoughts of the short moment of contact his hand made with the shining blond hair that he only ever dreamed of feeling. Sasuke shock his head free of the less appropriate thoughts that seemed to bug they're way into his head.

Speaking of bugs, Sasuke looked down. 'Isn't that bug boy and the flee-bag?' Sasuke knew the two, Shino and Kiba, were a couple. Thats why he was able to write the letter to Naruto in the first place, those two, without even knowing it, helped him except his sexual attraction to the vary cute and vary male Naruto.

Sasuke once saw the two boys hugging after Kiba lost against Naruto in the chunin exam. Before that, Sasuke had no idea that it was alright to like the same sex, let alone that there others like him who went green in the face when faced with a nude woman. Sasuke was so relieved to find out that his love for Naruto wasn't a sign he was going mad.

Below him, Shino and Kiba were slowly disappearing out of sight. Sasuke shifted on the branch he was siting on. It was getting late, and he still didn't know what to do about Naruto. If he knew anything about Naruto, which he would like to think he did, Naruto would do the worst possible thing for Sasuke and want to read the letter that he so violently protected. 'Yah, that would be Naruto.'

'Maybe I should just try to give it to him... If he asks about it. Maybe he will forget about it and i can just go back to being my scared chicken self again. Yah, and maybe Sakura will shut up.' And so it was decided, Sasuke would try again to give Naruto the letter if, and only if, he asked about it.

* * *


	5. kiss

Naruto sat, trying to sit still in the chair of the little desk in his room. "Ok, so Sakura said I should make a 'to-do list' when ever I have too much to do. OK! Mission: TO DO LIST! LETS GO!" Naruto was shouting by the end of his rant, ending it with his rendition of Gai-sensais 'nice guy' pose. Snatching up a pen and paper from one of the drawers, he started to write. Three hours passed and this is what Naruto managed to produce.

Narutos Super Extremely Important To Do List (Of DOOOOOOM!)

1. eat some Raman 2. hit kakashi with a dead fish for even thinking up that stupid 'Tell Sasuke' advise 3. eat some Raman 4. ask Sasuke about the letter thing 5. eat some Raman 6. avoid Sasuke 7. eat some Raman 8. don't 'Tell Sasuke'  
9. eat some Raman 10. play the Hug-Hinata-Because-She-Makes-Funny-Faces-Before-Fainting game

Naruto lifted his head from the desk surface, detaching the list from his face. "I suppose I should get a start on the stuff on my list now." In record time Naruto had a hot boll of Raman in front of him. He then began devouring it at a speed that struck fear into noodles everywhere. Naruto was about to start his search for a dead fish when he noticed what time it was. He fell asleep instantly, face falling on the desk.

The next day was dark and rainy, meaning Sasuke would be out shopping for the weeks food supplies and many other odd items he may need around the house. This habit of rainy day shopping trips started years ago for Sasuke. This is because rain meant less people, or in other words, less Sakura and Ino.

Naruto was also out, scouring the shops. He was looking for a cheep fish, but due to resent tension with the mist village, were the majority of Konohas fish came from, they were on a shortage of fish and any fish they did have cost a fortune. Item two on Narutos to do list was looking sadly out of reach. Naruto was about to give up and use one of his toads instead, when he saw Sasuke, comparing one tomato to another.

Sasuke was so surprised by being jumped by the hipper blond he dropped both tomatoes he had been looking at. Sasuke just glared half-heartily at Naruto and told him he owed him tomatoes. Naruto gave a 'oops' laugh and a small sorry. "Sasuke?" Naruto was suddenly very scared about talking to Sasuke. Sasuke was feeling just as shy, the letter seemed to be heavy in his pocket. "Yeah Naruto? Whats on your mind? We don't have any missions today do we?"

"No, thats not it. I was just wondering about that letter thing yesterday. Iruka-sensai almost forced Kakashi-sensai to go to the hospital for his head!" Naruto laughed at the last part of his statement. That was the reason for the sudden day off, Iruka-sensai was hard at work, babying Kakashi. "I thought that would be it. I didn't mean to hurt Kakashi that bad, its just... That letter was a little personal." Sasuke was kicking himself in his thoughts. 'No, I sound like Sakura!'

"Well... Can I read it? I wont tell Kakashi whatever it is you wrote, believe it!" Naruto just had to read that letter. If Sasuke wanted to tell him something personal, that meant he trusted him enough to open up to him. Narutos heart did a flip-flop at the thought.

Sasuke was fighting not to chicken out. He wanted Naruto to know, but he wanted even more so to be the one to tell him. There were too many close calls in the past, people almost finding out. Naruto would find out eventually, he just didn't want it to be in the wrong way. Sasuke grabbed the letter from his pocket and got ready to hand it to Naruto. Naruto took the letter from Sasukes hands and looked up at him. "Its OK if I open it now?"

"What? Oh, yes. Thats OK." Sasuke held his breath, his face blushing. Naruto opened the letter quickly and unfolded it. His blue eyes flickered over the letter slowly, his emotions clearly shinning through them. When he finished reading it he read it again. Again. Again. Naruto read the letter a total of six times and still couldn't believe what he just read.

Narutos face burned with a red blush. Looking up he saw the blush was just as dark on Sasukes face. Naruto took a hesitant step forward, and then another 'tell he was almost standing on Sasukes toes. Sasuke was a little taller so Naruto had to go on tiptoes to reach. Shaking hands came to rest on Sasukes shoulders, relaxing at the warm contact. Softly, his lips touched Sasukes. Light and shy at first, but Sasuke soon deepened the kiss and it grew in passion and intensity. Both boys were in pure haven, and both were as scared as hell. Aqua rd and sloppy, the kiss still melted away all other worries.

Though both tried hard to ignore it, air was an important thing to live, so the kiss ended. Sasuke pressed his forehead to Narutos and smiled down at him, Naruto smiled back. "I love you Sasuke." Thats all Naruto could say, thats all that needed to be said. The rain washed away all need for words.

Sasuke griped Narutos rain socked hair with his rite hand and went in for another kiss. Naruto clung to Sasukes wet shirt with his rite, kissing him back. Rain dripped down there faces and ran between the laced fingers of they're left. The world seemed to fall from under they're feet. The universe was spinning 100 miles per hour and Sasuke hugged Naruto close.

When the kiss was over Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and rested his head on his shoulder. Narutos head shot up when he felt Sasukes body tense. Not many people were out in this weather, but a small crowd of people had gathered to stair. Naruto saw them to and said goodbye to Sasuke, kissing him one last time before they parted ways. Sasuke glared at the watching people, chilling anyone who saw it. Naruto, on the other hand, jumped to the Raman shop, smiling the whole way. 


	6. Of Raman And Kakashi

_**I know no amount of "sorry"s will make up for the writing gap you guys have had to put up with, but I truly am sorry. My writing ability and motivation have just been gone lately. I have not touched a fanfic project in soo long, not even the Harry Potter one I refuse to release tel' its done has not had an update for **_**months**. _**I am soo mad at my self for letting you guys down so many times for sooo long. I hope you guys can find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me. I really am sorry. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto swirled the remaining broth at the bottom of his fourth bowl of raman with his chop sticks. He was in such a happy daze that he forgot to order his 5th bowl of raman. This day had not gone the way he had planed, but it was for the better as far as he was concerned.

Naruto tried to picture the day before if he had known what was in Sasukes letter then. He couldn't picture a day going better than the way today played out. Naruto smiled until he noticed there were no noodles left between the chopsticks he had bin trying to jab into his mouth for the past four min., but before he could notice that his bowl was just as empty as his chopsticks Kakashi was placing an order for two more bowls of raman.

**"Kakashi-sensai? What are you doing here?"**

**"Hello to you to Naruto! How am I today, you ask? Oh, just fine. Thank you for asking."** Kakashi said with light hearted sarcasm, as he leaned forward to grab the two hot ramans being offered to him from over the bar. Passing one to Naruto and letting the other sit in front of him, he noticed the happy Ora that was practically pouring from his student.

**"Well, actually, I was hear to find out what trouble you had gotten yourself into this time, your name has been buzzing around Konoha pretty fast for the past few hours. I haven't managed to hear what all the talk is about, but Sasukes names been getting flashed pretty heavily to. Are you two in some sort of-"**

**"No Kakashi-sensai, neither of us are in trouble. . . as far as I know. Sasuke just told me he likes me back! OOPS! I told Sasuke I wouldn't tell you what was in the letter." 'Sorry Sasuke'**

**"I don't think he will mind too much, judging by your case of "happy buzz" you didn't reject him. Too bad though, me and Iruka stayed up all night planing ways to get you two together. Alas, a waist! And I liked that last plan to."**

**"Stop pouting Kakashi-sensai, its really unlikely that you spent ALL night making evil plans about me and Sasuke." **Naruto finished off the last of his new raman and stared longingly at Kakashi's untouched noodles.

**"Hey, me and Iruka **_**did**_** spend all night planing for you and Sasuke. . . Along with a few **_**other**_** things." **Kakashi admitted with a wiggle of his one exposed eyebrow. Naruto would have hit his teacher across the head with one of his empty bowls, if it weren't for the fresh bowl of hot raman Kakashi was now sliding to him.

**"So, its nice to know that you and Sasuke are together, but that doesn't explain why everyone is talking about it. What did you guys do? Kiss in the middle of Konoha shopping district?" **Kakashi let out a chuckle at the thought, but was quickly quieted by the blushing look of embarrassment on his students face.

Kakashis laughing could be heard across the lain.

**"So. . . That means that the everyone knows about me and Sasuke now?" **Kakashi thought for a moment before replying.

**"Well, everything goes slower on a rainy day so that would slow down the travel of news, but romance gossip travels like wild fire, even in rain. That would mean that it travels at the same rate as normal news, but due to the nature of your romance that makes it an even hotter topic. Konoha loves a good gay love story, especially the females of this village." **Kakashi shuttered at the thought of the many fan-girls he had meet over the years.

**"So yeah, that pretty much means everyone, plus their mothers, know"**

**"Thanks, kiuubi knows a simple answer is nothing to a full blown mission report. Stop that goofy grinning Kakashi, it was meant as sarcasm" **Naruto wasn't really as mad about this as he let on.

**"You asked Naruto, and its Kakashi-SENSAI to you Naruto." **Kakashi returned the fake anger jokingly. Naruto would have laughed had a sudden thought not occurred to him suddenly.

**"Umm, you don't think Sakura will be **_**too**_** mad at me do you?"** Narutos only reply was a pained look that said "your on your own pal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**P.S. This fic is sorta at a dead end in my head, I think I need some fresh ideas. Anything you guys want to see happen in this story? I won't be adding any sex scenes though. SORRY GUYS!**_


	7. Turning Point

I dont expect you to forgive me because I can't forgive myself. So take this yaoi paddle and take out your pent up anger on me! WAAAAAAAAH! I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON! how could I, I let you all down by leaving you without a new chapter for... has it been a year now? waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I DON'T DEZERVE YOUR READINGS! WAAAAAAAH! TT_TT

so I thought I would add a few twists and a new pairing, or is it a one sided love? well, you will have to wait and see! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you Ino, STOP IT! I don't want to hear anymore of your horrible lies!"

"Sakura, listen to me will you? Half the village is talking about it, I WAS THERE! I know it hurts Sakura, but I was there when it happened, I saw them kiss."

"Ino, my heart hurts. I... I don't think I can bare this!" Tears began to fall from Sakuras sea foam green eyes, squeezing her delicate lids shut to fight the burning salt water.

"I know Sakura, I loved Sasuke to. Please Sakura, don't cry anymore. It hurts me to see you so sad, worse than loosing Sasuke." Ino came forward to hug Sakura in an attempt to stop her shaking shoulders and bring the pink haired girl some form of comfort. "You know your my little cherry blossom, you will always have me. So please, don't cry. I never knew you to just brake under pressure, find your strength and be happy again, OK?"

Sakura pushed Ino away with new determination building inside her. Ino always knew how to get her back on her feet again. "Thank you Ino, I needed that. I really do depend on you too much, don't I? OK, I can't just sit hear crying any more."

"Sorry, Ino. I have to go. See you later!" Without bothering to listen for a response Sakura was running out the door of the flower shop and into the slowing rain.

"Wait Sakura, what are you going to do?" But Sakura didn't look back and Ino didn't go after her.

'Sakura, you always were the type to keep trying when others gave up, but I don't think there is anything you can do this time. Things are about to change for us my love, Sasuke and Naruto made sure of that.'

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke put the bags of food and supplies on the floor of the kitchen of his apartment. When the Uchiha clan was whipped out the Uchiha family district was left in Sasukes care, but due to his age at the time of the disaster the hokage requested of him that the area be used for housing ninja from visiting lands and Sasuke agreed. For the past few years Sasuke had lived comfortably in an apartment complex in the area, only using one of the apartments in the large building.

Sasuke was glad to be away from the memories in his family's old house. One day soon, when Sasuke was a legal adult he would get the Uchiha district back, but for now Sasuke really could care less what happened to the massacre grounds.

Turning on the lights, Sasuke went to sit at the kitchen table. On the end of the table was the team photo, Sasuke didn't even remember it being taken, but he loved the photo. It was Sasukes only picture of Naruto. 'I bet that can be changed now that me and Naruto are-'

CRASH!

Sasuke jumped from his chair in surprise. Getting up to check what the sound had come from Sasuke didn't forget to grab his weapons pack from the table top. Sasuke followed the sound to the door of his apartment, the sound came from out in the hallway.

Sasuke opened the door with the carefulness of his shinobi training. Surprise washed over Sasuke like cold water, on the ground lay the last person Sasuke expected to see at his door, wiping dust from the front of her shirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ino brushed her purple shirt clean and cursed at the uneven floor board that had tripped her. The sound of a door opening made her look up.

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm glad your home. Therese something I have to talk to you about."


	8. Chapter 7 Sakura's evil plan of doooom

I feel so bad for never updating this old thing. I wont lie though, if it wasn't for a review from jessica499499 I likely wouldn't have updated here! Thank you Jessica499499, and sorry for the long wait!

* * *

"Hello Sasuke." Ino said as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Ino, whats wrong? You look frantic." Sasuke said, stepping to one side to let the panting girl in.

"S-Sasuke..*huff*... I-I think Sakura, she's going to do something. Something bad Sasuke." Ino flopped down onto the chair Sasuke offered her.

"She loves you Sasuke, she is really upset right now and I have no idea what she is going to do." Ino's head dropped as she began to explain what had happened that morning and even told Sasuke how she felt for Sakura. 'Sakura needs help right now, and I can't help her without Sasuke.'

Naruto tiptoed out of the ramen bar hoping against all hope not to draw any unwanted attention to himself, particularly from one pink haired ninja. Glancing around the corner Naruto found himself face to face with non other than Sakura Haruno herself, her glaring eyes level and only inches from Naruto's fear stricken ones.

"AH! Don't DO that Sakura! You scared me half to death!" Naruto was backing up against the nearest wall in an attempt to put some distance between him and the pink anger filled inferno before him. His belly did a nasty turn when he couldn't even get out of arms reach.

"That's Sakura-SAN to you Naruto, and your lucky I'm in a hurry, cause otherwise you would be much more than half way to death I guarantee you that." And with that Sakura left with nothing more than an angered wave of her fist in his face as she continued down the road.

'I think I would have pee'd myself if she stayed much longer! Hmmm, so if she isn't looking for me than were is she going? Sasuke's place is on the other side of town and Kakashi isn't even at home right now. Oh well, at least I was spared!' Naruto crossed the road but then thought better of it and went back into the ramen shop for another round.

"Kiba-san, Shino-san, I think there's someone coming. S-shouldn't you... uh, stop f-flirting now?" Shino shifted slightly and looked up at Hinata.

"Shino's just fixing my face paint Hina-chan, that doesn't count as flirting." Kiba said, causing Shino to smudge red paint across his cheek.

"Oh, o-ok. S-sorry about tha-that then..."

"HINATA! Hinata-chan! Come here, I gatta tell you something!" Sakura shouted as she slid down into the hidden training field. It was a steep drop going down to the grassy gully, just steep enough to were even a better ninja had some trouble just walking down. It normally wasn't a good place to train, more like a really deep ditch, but now that it was raining so much on and off the past week it was perfect for practicing stability and balance.

Hinata tried to get up, but slipped a little and ended up back on the log she had been resting on. They had been training sense sun up so frankly, she didn't want to get up. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Uh, I sorta wanted to tell you in privet, but you look really tired out. You don't look like you know yet though so I gatta tell you."

"Tell her what Sakura? I bet its some dumb girly crap." Kiba, ever the charmer said, getting himself a light nudge from Shino to hold still.

"Naruto and Sasuke were making out in town today! I thought you should know seeing as you... Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry. Maybe it was a bad idea to say anything to you." Sakura patted the shocked girl on the shoulder, her plan to get Naruto into trouble with the quiet girl working perfectly so far.

"Hinata? Are you ok? I know you really liked him." Shino said, getting up and kneeling before the quiet girl and putting his hands on her knees.

"Hinata, say something. We need to know your ok." Shino didn't like the blank look on his team mates face. Kiba could only look on as his friends tried to get Hinata to say anything.

"I... I guess tha-thats alright... He was brave. Very brave in order to t-tell the one he loves how he feels. I-I t-truly admire h-his strength and now I know just how far I still h-have to go to be as good as N-Naruto-san." Hinata turned a stern look onto Sakura and Sakura couldn't help but to feel a twinge of fear and gilt.

"Sakura-chan, I w-would never try to brake up Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, just be-because of my feelings for him. It is wrong of you to try to use my feelings for Naruto-san that way. We are both still y-young, we haven't meat everyone we are going to meat in our lives Sakura-chan. Chances are there is somebody out there better for us than Naruto-san and Sasuke-san. Yes, they will be different, but thats not a bad thing. I hope you move on Sakura-chan, because I would be very sad if I don't." Hinata wiped away a few tears from her eyes and got up. The stutter in her speech had slowly gone and she was now visibly stronger.

Shocked, the small group watched as Hinata made her way out of the gully. Once out of sight Sakura hung her head in shame. 'What was I trying to do? Am I really that horrible?'

"Sakura, you better go. I have the feeling you have some 'stupid girl crap' to work out." Kiba said, for once some wisdom shining through his crude words.

'Kiba's right. I need to do some really deep thinking right now.' Sakura lifted herself up and left the gully in an almost ghostly manner.

"Now hold still Kiba, I have to fix your face paint." Shino said, kissing each cheek before wiping away the smudged paint.

--------------

Hinata looked out at the setting sun through her bedroom window, hugging her pillow to her chest. 'I think it was about time I moved on anyway, I've learned so much from Naruto-san but now I have to learn the rest for myself. I'll be ok, being un-attached works for me anyways.'

A small smile began to form on Hinata's lips as the sun set on the old day. Tomorrow would be a new day and Hinata was already a new girl, stronger and ready for whatever was going to happen.

--------------------------

Sakura sat in her room looking at her clenched hands. She was shocked with herself. When had she became so shallow? 'I don't know what to think anymore, what am I going to do?'

Tears began to fall from her eyes like rain drops from a tree being shook by the wind. That's what she was, a cherry tree who was so shaken up by the cold wind that it may not recover from the shock.

Reality was caving in on her. She had tried to rip two people apart by manipulating the feelings of another. The one she loved was in love with another. She couldn't stand the sight of the broken, mean girl in the mirror. How had it gotten to this point?

*BANG BANG BANG*

Sakura jumped, letting out a quiet yelp at the sound of her front door being banged on down stairs.

* * *

I have yet again failed to update in a long time. I am so so so sorry. I really wasn't planing this to go into such a dark direction, it was just going to be loads of fluff. When did this turn into a thing about Sakura? hmmm. well, I hope you like it anyways and please tell me if you like it and tell me if you don't. I really don't know how I feel about this one.

P.S. I just can't help my anti-Sakura showing some times, sorry.


End file.
